


Does she really?

by pewpewdragons (Nyoona)



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoona/pseuds/pewpewdragons
Summary: Phoenicia could smell it, the attraction emanating from her friend Wrena. And she didn't want it. Or did she? But what if she had already rejected her? Granted, no words has been used, but...





	Does she really?

[Phoenicia](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26id%3D71518%26tab%3Ddragon%26did%3D4723399&t=NWQwMTA3NzJkZmNmODJjOGM0YjcxMjRkZGM5ZWJiZjQxY2I1YzVlMCxPR0lJdUZRZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AkjsW0p4AEngN-ShSwOkWUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fljoonika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163022587474%2Fyuushanoah-fr-hey-nyall-its-friday-so-im-back-on&m=0) was sitting on a pillow and watching [Wrena](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fflightrising.com%2Fmain.php%3Fp%3Dlair%26tab%3Ddragon%26id%3D71518%26did%3D3701607&t=YTgyMzAxMjU1NzAxMjBiZTcwNmYzNmQ5ZmEzZWQ3ZGM1NmJiMTE0MyxPR0lJdUZRZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AkjsW0p4AEngN-ShSwOkWUQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fljoonika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163022587474%2Fyuushanoah-fr-hey-nyall-its-friday-so-im-back-on&m=0) while she worked. Wings were banned in this room since it contained all the valuable and fragile items they had dug up, so they were both in their meihin forms. Phoenicia liked the way it transformed her awkwardly moving dragon friend to a storm of pure efficiency. But right now the Mirror was sitting still and had a slight smile on her face as she studied the artifact on the table in front of her. She scribbled notes and sketches on one of her numerous notebooks. She was completely absorbed in the task, as usual, but Phoenicia was going to interrupt her. There had been unresolved feelings in the air for too long now and they needed to talk. The only way to do that would be to back her into a corner, as Wrena was way too adept at avoiding the topic completely and running away whenever Phoenicia even hinted at anything of the sort.

The Tundra had noticed Wrena’s feelings some time ago already. The Mirror’s scent started to change when ever she was around her and even though Phoenicia couldn’t remember anything about her past, her memory of scents worked just fine and she knew what this one meant.  _Attraction_.

Wrena’s avoidance of the matter was partly Phoenicia’s own fault, since her initial reaction had been that of complete dismissal. She hadn’t revealed to her friend that she knew about her feelings, opting instead to just behave coldly towards her for a while. It really had been a foolish thing to do, but the situation had taken Phoenicia completely by surprise and she hadn’t known what else to do. She had been so busy trying to live her life to the fullest, to experience everything (and everyone) and to make up for the time she had forgotten, that the thought of anything serious like this was met with an instinctive rejection.

But the idea slowly grew on her. Wrena was cute, in her own, disheveled archaeologist way. And she had a good heart. She had taken Phoenicia in immediately when she had stumbled on to the lands of the Pergamon clan, mind blank and body malnourished. And she had been a friend, even going so far as teaching her a trade, without asking anything in return. Phoenicia had trampled on that in return, just because the Mirror had developed feelings. Too late the Tundra had realized that she just might return those feelings. Now she wished she could take it all back, be better about it. She had damaged the friendship and Wrena was now always slightly tense around her. It hurt.

Phoenicia had tried to make up for it as best as she could. She had been more attentive friend, more kind and thoughtful, bringing small gifts and trying to encourage her by casual physical contact. That had backfired as she now flinched away from her touch. Phoenicia wished with all her being that she could remember her past. She might have had some experience with romantic relationships that would have helped, as she was completely lost with this one.

But today she was going to fix it! Only thing left to do was to talk and she would do just that.

Still, Phoenicia was so nervous. She knew she had decided to settle this but actually going forward with it was scary. It might be that what she had done couldn’t be fixed. The scent was still there but Wrena didn’t have to act on it, she could have just decided that any potential for more than friendship was off the table for good. Maybe she had even started to resent her? The thought of that finally spurred Phoenicia to action. She needed to know.

“Wrena? Could you come here for a minute?” She asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

“Hmm, what is it?” Wrena replied absentmindedly, still focused on the item she was studying.

“Just come here, will you?”

Her attempt to be casual had probably failed as the Mirror was suddenly alert, looking at her with furrowed brows. But after a bit of hesitation she got up from her desk and made her way to the waiting Tundra. Phoenicia felt relieved. That part had went well at least.

“Sit down please. I have something I need to ask you.” She patted a pillow next to hers.

“What is it?” Wrena asked as she sat down, back straight as an arrow.

“I need to know how you feel about me,” she blurted out quickly before she had time to regret anything.

“I think— umm, you’re— good? I mean, you learn things quickly and you have good work ethics.” Her tone sounded wary.

“That’s not what I meant,” Phoenicia huffed at the dodged question. “I mean, do you like me?”

“Uh—” Wrena’s eyes went wide and she fumbled for words. “You’re a good friend and a nice person too. I don’t think anyone would dislike you.” The mirror was now fidgeting, continuing dodging Phoenicia’s questions. “If you didn’t have anything else then I should—”

“I like you!” The Tundra interrupted, deciding that she needed to be blunt. And the damn Mirror wasn’t even looking at her now! If she had, she would have seen that her whole face was glowing red with heat.

“I really do need to get back to work and uh— I had something I needed from the library, so I have to go.” Wrena got up to escape but Phoenicia wasn’t going to let her, not this time. She had finally gotten the words out of her mouth and it was too late to back down. She got up too and grabbed her friend by the arm, spinning her around to face her.

“Dammit you stupid idiot!” She exclaimed with some annoyance before grabbing Wrena’s face between her hands and pulling it in for a kiss. The Mirror tensed at first, shocked by what was happening. But little by little she seemed to start to feel at ease, tension dissipating from her body, wrapping her arms around Phoenicia and returning the kiss with equal determination. Then they just stared at each other for a while after finally breaking the contact of their lips.

“You’re nearly as big of an idiot as I am,” Phoenicia whispered to the stunned Mirror.

“I thought you didn’t want me.” Wrena’s voice was not much more than a croak and the look on her face was of pure confusion.

“I do. I’ve been trying to let you know for a while now,” she replied softly.

“But you didn’t seem like it at all when I first realized I had feelings for you. It made you mean,” Wrena mumbled, looking away.

“I was—” she started to explain before fully realizing what Wrena had meant. “Wait, you mean you knew I knew?”

“Of course I knew. Damn Phi, you’re a Tundra, it’s basic biology!” The look on her face was so comically offended that it made Phoenicia want to giggle.

“It’s not basic biology you nerd,” was the only thing she could reply with.

“Well at least mid-level then. And don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not!” Phoenicia protested. She really had done her best to keep the amusement contained.

“You’re in need of some mid-level biology lessons. I can see your muscles twitching you silly thing,” Wrena’s tone was sour as she widened her heat vision eyes.

“And I can smell that you’re not really mad at me, so hah!” Phoenicia rebuffed.

“You’re right. I’m not mad at you,” Wrena replied softly. Then a lascivious smile spread on her face. “I  _am_  mad about you though,” she continued, raising a hand to Phoenicia’s jaw and lifting her face up to meet her now unfaltering gaze.

That look made Phoenicia forget how to breathe for a while. How could she have thought of her as merely cute? Wrena was gorgeous! And where had the shy scholar disappeared to? Had she done all that chasing just to be devoured by an even bigger beast? And then Wrena brought their lips together for another kiss that was so much more intense than the previous one and Phoenicia forgot everything that might have been going around her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it was about time I wrote something about these two! They're the steadiest couple ever in my lore and Phoenicia can now even act all smug towards other people having similar problems (Orestes and Eudoxia that is), since it's been so long. But the truth remains that their start wasn't that simple either.


End file.
